


Cherry Blossoms

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [8]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: Sieg is in a good mood. A very good mood in fact, that it scares Shuda very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Comm 30_kisses, prompt #12: in a good mood
> 
> I'll be honest. These were written more than 6 years ago. I can't remember anything about these fics to tag them properly. What I do know is that this is purely fluff, which is why I can't remember anything in the first place.

Since dawn, ever since Sieg woke up, the mage had been humming a tune he’d rather not comment on. It was obvious though. It was as if Sieg’s rubbing it on his face that he’s happy, that he’s in a good mood.  
  
Too good, actually.  
  
When they were done with breakfast, Shuda was about to wash the dishes when out of nowhere, Sieg sauntered he’s way into the kitchen (Shuda still can’t understand why they’re sharing an apartment) and _flung_ him out with his _hips_. That was the first time Sieg volunteered to do house chore with a smile, much less insist to do it on his own, without any help from the redhead. Shuda’s scared. He’s terrified beyond comprehension. To say Sieg is in a good mood would be a huge understatement.  
  
By the time it was for lunch, the wonder didn’t stop. For the first time, Sieg, world’s thriftiest man, asked him out for lunch. His treat. His freaking _treat_. That means _Sieg_ is paying for the lunch. And knowing Sieg, lunch would probably in some sort of expensive, high-class restaurant with special, exotic cuisine. Sieg nearly fainted then when Sieg only shrugged away the pointed ‘Why’ Shuda threw at him. Sieg’s now beyond scared. To say Shuda is scared shitless he had probably pissed in his pants already would be a huge understatement.  
  
After lunch (a very delicious one, if Shuda can say so himself), they ended up walking down one of the town’s busiest streets, with a lot of vendors in booths; and of course, the occasional screaming kids running around with balloons on tow. Throughout the entire walk, Shuda tried his hardest holding back the spasmodic flinches, since Sieg had decided clinging to his arm and being showing blatant public display of affection was the best thing to do. Sieg only played dumb to the people’s stares (and some mothers’ glares) and pretended he’s not emitting a murderous aura (which was creeping into Shuda through his freaking _pores_ ). Shuda was then convinced Sieg _is_ in a _really_ good mood, because whenever people would stare at them, or even spent more than 3 seconds looking at him, Sieg would have thrown a hissy fit and glare at whoever’s looking at him. Shuda can only guessed that Sieg had probably found the best way to kill him, and he’s making sure Shuda’s last memory here in the living world would be with him, about him, and probably wished he’s anywhere in the earth just not with him. Or who knows—regret that he had agreed sharing an apartment with the mage.  
  
When seeing a booth with floating lava lamps, Shuda lost his thirty-sixth chance to ask Sieg why he’s in such a good mood. Sooner or later, he thought he had to say goodbye to everyone. And the fact that he’s uncharacteristically happy continued to scare Shuda even more.  
  
Finally, after some more walk and booth tripping, Sieg dragged him down a field of daisies and up a hill with irises and violets scattered everywhere. There was a huge, old and wizened sakura tree on top, overlooking the town and situated directly at the sunset. It was a perfect viewing spot, and Shuda remembered this is the spot he could always find Sieg at when the mage felt like being alone. Being in that hill, with the knowledge that Sieg had decided to let him enter his safe zone, a very private spot, had somehow put Shuda in a sedated state. They spent the rest of the afternoon there, sitting on a patch of grass, leaning against the tree trunk. Neither of them spoke. Shuda had even lost the urge to ask why Sieg’s acting so strange since the morning.  
  
Sometime in between watching the setting sun, a pale hand had laid itself on top of a metal, mechanic one, holding and caressing what used to be firm, human flesh. When a head leaned down and rested itself against his shoulder, Shuda couldn’t help it anymore and turned his head, staring at the serene and peaceful look on Sieg’s face. His previous crazy anxiety vanished in an instance.  
  
His left hand, the real one, reached over and pulled Sieg’s pale hand (he’s still solving the mystery on whether or not the mage uses some whitening moisturizer) and let them rest on his lap, as he intertwined their fingers together. Sieg only chuckled heartily when Shuda planted a small kiss on his head.  
  
“I’m happy,” the mage said, still staring at the setting sun with a small smile. Shuda bit back the snort and nearly choked by it. He quickly covered it up with a slow and gentle stroke on soft, blue hair with his mechanic hand.  
  
“May I know why?”  
  
Sieg only smiled, pushing his head up and nuzzled against the crook of Shuda’s neck, inhaling his musky scent; the complete opposite of his. After a long pregnant pause, he gripped the hand holding his harder, and whispered softly.  
  
“Because today’s the day when I met you.”  
  
Shuda didn’t show or voice his surprise. Instead, he returned the gesture the mage did to his hand and peered down at him without moving his head. He gave him another kiss, this time on the forehead.  
  
“Then I’m happy too.” The redhead whispered back.  
  
The rest of the night was spent on star gazing and doing nothing at all, except enjoying each other’s company. To say both of them are happy and contented in life would be a huge understatement.  
  



End file.
